The present invention relates to an automatic choke. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic choke for an automotive vehicle having a heater hose for conducting radiator fluid and a carburetor including a choke.
Automatic chokes are described in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,318, issued to Beard on June 13, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,325, issued to Fricke et al on Jan. 6, 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,536, issued to Carlson on Feb. 22, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,641, issued to Sarto on July 18, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,841, issued to Boller on Feb. 11, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,185, issued to Nastas on Aug. 3, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,945, issued to Goodyear on Jan. 25, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,767, issued to Winkley on Apr. 2, 1974.
Objects of the invention provide an automatic choke of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing vehicles and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably, automatically in accordance with the operating temperature of the engine, as evidenced by the temperature of the fluid flowing through the heater hose.